YAOI Love
by PokeKidFiction
Summary: This is a collection of only YAOI lemon oneshots. It will be updated sporaticly, but often. Accepting paring requests! Warning! Every chapter within this fanfic contains explicit sex between either two male Pokemon or a male human and male Pokemon. You have been adaquately warned!
1. Growlithe X Poochyena

Disclaimer Pokemon is copyright to its copyright holders.  
I hold no claim on the Pokemon franchise nor do I intend to make money from the Pokemon franchise. In addition, I will not receive any money from this fanfiction story, neither directly nor indirectly.  
Author's note This fanfiction contains YAOI sexual material, which means gay sex.  
This story has explicit sexual interaction between two male Pokemon, as well as possible male pokemon and male human.  
If this offends you in any way, you should perhaps hit the back button...waiting...waiting...OK let's go!

OK, so this is a collection of YAOI lemons I will update at least monthly, in addition to the other YAOI pokemonxpokemon and pokemonxhuman stories I normally write.  
This fic is the reincarnation of "Daycare Adventures", another collection of YAOI stories.  
The only reason Daycare Adventures is discontinued is you can only do so much with the daycare. Having this general YAOI fiction leaves me much more free to work with.  
I, of corse, am still accepting parings, so fire away!  
This fic will occasionally have pokemon and human sex in addition to Pokemon / Pokemon sex. I will not do parings with any human from a cannon, however, only OCs.

The smell of female heat was all around the Poochyena. This smell was driving the dog crazy.  
He made an attempt to jump over the fence which separated him from those females, but only ended up scratching hit leg on the wire.  
The Poochyena fell back down on to the ground, licking his front leg where he was scratched.  
His tail drooped and he angrily sunk his fangs into the ground.  
He was met with the unpleasant taste of mud, grass and dead worm.  
Spitting furiously, Poochyena got up and went into his owner's house.  
After checking the empty food bowl for crumbs he may have missed at breakfast, he went into the living room and hopped on to the soft couch.  
It was not long before the gray dog fell asleep. In his dream, he was mating with another male pokemon, a Growlithe to be precise.  
His trainer had two pet Pokemon, a Poochyena and a Growlithe.  
Over the year the two had shared the house, Poochyena had developed feelings for the fire pup, Unbeknownst to the Growlithe.  
The cute Growlithe was dominating the gray pooch. Poochyena was moaning, asking for more.  
Growlithe gave one hard thrust and Poochyena woke up, thrusting forward and firing cum on to the carpet.  
"Shit!" Poochyena thought. "Now I've made a mess."  
He tried licking some of the discharge off the floor, but he was unable to lick it all up.  
Panicking, he remembered his water bowl.  
He still had some water left.  
He ran as fast as his Poochyena legs would allow, banging his head on the floor when he got to an empty water bowl.  
"Growlithe must have drunk the rest of my water while I was sleeping!" Poochyena mentally raged.  
He slowly walked back to the living room, trying to figure out a solution to his issue.  
A surprising sight met the young Poochyena as he returned to the living room, one that sent his mind back to mating.  
The object of the Poochyena's attraction was on the floor, licking up the cum that Poochyena was unable to lick up.  
Growlithe looked up and bolted out of the room after seeing Poochyena looking at him.  
The Poochyena's day, at first going from worse to worse, just got a lot better.  
"It isn't possible he actually has feelings for me to is it?" Poochyena asked himself.  
He ran after the Growlithe, eventually catching up.  
"Wait, I'm not mad at you, I'm not." Poochyena said, panting after the run.  
"I have a confession to make." Poochyena blurted. "I love you."  
Poochyena didn't know what the Growlithe had been expecting, but certainly not this.  
Growlithe shuffled his paws.  
"I don't know what to say." He finally said after three minutes of silence. "I'm straight, I was just being a little curious back there."  
"Experimenting is good though, it stretches your horizons." Growlithe continued, moving close to the Poochyena. "If you would like to mate with me, I'm open to try it."  
Poochyena shook his head, not answering no, but rather trying to clear his head and insure he had heard the fire dog correctly.  
"Sure!" The dark dog barked happily.  
They awkwardly sat next to each other for several seconds, each waiting for the other to make the first move.  
It was Poochyena who made the first move, moving his head forward and licking the spot where the Growlithe's tail connects to the rest of his body.  
He licked this spot for a few seconds before moving lower to Growlithe's hole. Growlithe's member began to poke out of his sheath.  
Poochyena loved the taste of the fire dog and licked his tailhole very enthusiastically.  
Moving down to Growlithe's balls, he continued his furious licking.  
He moved underneath Growlithe and took the Growlithe's member into his mouth, sucking on it just as enthusiastic as he had licked the other areas of the Growlithe's body.  
The pleasure was more than Growlithe had expected. Growlithe had no idea up until this point what sex would feel like, but he certainly did not expect something so great. Was it even possible to feel so good? The Growlithe wondered for a second if perhaps he was sleeping, therefore making this a dream. No. That did not make any sense.  
No matter what, it felt good and he decided he would just go with it.  
Growlithe began softly thrusting his body down into Poochyena's mouth, increasing the already unreal pleasure.  
The taste of the Growlithe's member was amazing. Poochyena sucked it with such devotion and passion, you would think it was his only source of some resource he required to continue living.  
Poochyena was trying to suck the other canine's doghood as far into his mouth as it would possibly go, which was quite far.  
If given the opportunity, Poochyena would have probably sucked the fire dog off all day, but as with all good things, it had to come to an end.  
If Growlithe thought the previous pleasures were unreal, he was certainly unprepared for the pleasure that was his climax.  
Ecstasy consumed every fiber of the fire dog as his seed erupted deep into the dark type's throat.  
Poochyena proudly swallowed every drop of Growlithe's seed.  
"Wow!" Growlithe exalted. "I had no idea that would be quite so amazing."  
"If I am not mistaken, you haven't even felt half the pleasure you could feel." Poochyena said, glancing at Growlithe's hindquarters.  
It was easy for the fire canine to understand what came next.  
He ultimately decided this experiment was a success and he wanted more of the dark pup.  
"Are we mates?" Growlithe asked in a soft tone, his stomach queezy in anticipation of Poochyena's response.  
"You, er, want to be my mate?" Asked the dark type in a hopeful tone.  
"Y-yes." Growlithe replied, licking Poochyena's ear, his entire face turning bright red.  
They began to lick each other lovingly.  
They both felt so strange, so surreal. Was their relationship wrong?  
No humans or Pokemon they knew were mates with the same gender, but did that make it wrong?  
Was being unique wrong, a sin?  
This was way too complex for them to comprehend, so they decided to listen to instinct.  
Poochyena took the role of dominating Pokemon, mounting the Growlithe and biting down on his scruff.  
The first thrust confirmed Poochyena's statement. The pleasure the fire canine felt was different, yes, but just as amazing and magical as the sucking had been.  
The Poochyena was equipped with a nice sized doghood considering he was still in first evolution stage. It was nearly 5 and a half inches and rather thick as well.  
Pleasure grew for both of the small canines as time progressed. Poochyena was able to increase his speed because Growlithe's tailhole was loosening with every thrust.  
The Poochyena's natural instincts were to thrust as fast and as hard as he possibly could, but he did not want to hurt the fire dog. He found a pace that made them both happy and began thrusting in and out.  
The room smelled of canines, sex, fire and cum and Growlithe breefly wondered what their owners would say when they returned from where ever they were.  
A huge amount of pleasure ravaged his body, driving this thought away.  
He tightened around Poochyena, the dark dog no longer able to retain his pace. He sped up, but Growlithe did not seem to mind.  
In fact, he seemed even more pleased if Poochyena was interpreting the moans, growls and howls correctly.  
There bodies smacked together, Poochyena's knot sliding in and out of Growlithe's hole along with the rest of the dark type's rod.  
Growlithe was startled when Poochyena's knot went in and did not come back out.  
It felt as if it was expanding. He started to struggle, but Poochyena quickly yelled "Don't try to escape, it'll hurt worse."  
"Then you make it stop." Growlithe yelled, tears coming to his eyes.  
"Do you not understand what is going on?" Poochyena asked, concerned for his new mate.  
"Your tying me, aren't you?" Growlithe said, finally understanding the ordeal.  
Poochyena, still thrusting slowly, replied with "Yes, and I can't stop this from happening."  
"That's OK, I don't want you to." Growlithe said, calming down.  
Poochyena still had not came, although so much pre was in the Growlithe's system it felt like he had.  
Growlithe did not have to wait long, however.  
Poochyena thrust, barrying his member deep within the cute fire canine's body and began a powerful orgasm.  
The fire dog's lower body quickly filled with the seed of his mate.  
Poochyena licked the Growlithe's head and neck while they were tied together, showing his love for the fire type.  
After ten minutes of this, Poochyena was able to pull out of Growlithe. As soon as he did, a bright light surrounded him, scaring both Pokemon out of their mind.  
When the light disappeared, a Mightyena stood where Poochyena had been.  
"Oh Arceus." Growlithe said in shock.  
"Yeah, I evolved!" Mightyena shouted, running around the room and admiring his new body.  
Growlithe privately wondered if they would mate again before he could get exposed to a fire stone. He hoped not, Mightyena's cock was probably way to huge for him now.

OK, not very good for the first oneshot IMO, but it will do.  
Paring request?  
Please PM me or leave it appended to a review! 


	2. Gabite X Sealeo

Editted slightly in order to fix some horrid errors with the Sealeo's bodytype.  
Lemons with this Pokemon are so weird!  
I only changed two sentences, the fic could have largely been written better if I had known more about the Pokemon before writing. Perhaps I should stick with the bodies I know? lol.  
Chapter one contains disclaimers and warnings.

Brown fumed silently in the corner of the well lit room.  
"Thinks she can put me through this, does she?" The Gabite shivered with rage. "I'll teach that bit-"  
"Brown, come here." His trainer yelled, interrupting the Gabite's quiet ranting.  
Brown prepared himself to attack, disobeying his trainer and staying right where he was.  
"I've served you for over a year, since I was a little Gible." Brown yelled at her.  
"That's right, now come here." She said, not understanding his pokemon speech.  
"I expected much more of you." Brown stated, using the Scary Face attack and waving a claw at her.  
His trainer, a beautiful blonde haired girl around fifteen, now could tell something was wrong. She didn't move for a long time.  
"What is troubling you?" She asked him.  
"You know damn well what's bothering me. Didn't think I'd find out, huh?" He growled, breathing a short weak Dragon Rage which didn't have the power to even reach the girl.  
She lost her temper with the dragon and rushed at him. He swiftly dodged her approaching arms and bolted across the room.  
The dragon Pokemon thought carefully. He knew his trainer could out speed him, he would have to escape completely based on strategy.  
Running as fast as he could, the Gabite leaped into the air, over his trainer's head.  
When he landed, he began using the dig attack. Unfortunately, the blonde recovered quickly and grabbed at the Gabite before he had time to tunnel under the building.  
"I will trade you, there's nothing you can do about it!" She yelled, clutching him tightly.  
Even though his trainer turned out to be an inconsiderate bitch, Brown still couldn't bring himself to bite or burn his trainer.  
What was the alternative though? He'd go to this Team Rocket grunt and work for that twisted organization. No way!  
He begged the mighty Arceus to forgive him and sunk his claws and teeth into his trainer's flesh.  
Her scream broke his heart and his sight began to blur, his vision being obscured by tears.  
Quickly getting rid of the unwanted tears, he said goodbye to his old trainer.  
Gabite could not look back at the form of his writhing former companion on the floor.  
He could not bring himself to observe the pools of blood being created on the clean fancy carpeting.  
His mind full of happy memories and accomplishments he and his trainer had experienced together, he solemnly walked out of the building.  
What had happened to her? She had been such a good friend, such an understanding person.  
What was it that turned her against him? Greed? Yes, greed had ruined another relationship Brown had back over a year ago, before he met Kelly.  
Certainly greed made sense.  
Trying not to relive the horror of what he did in the building, he focused his mind on walking forward.  
As soon as he was to a field where digging would be easy, Brown took to the underground and was off to see where life would take him.

Brown traveled for months, occasionally joining a clan or pack of Pokemon, but never staying with them.  
It felt, well, strange. He didn't feel he belonged anywhere any longer.  
Returning to sinnoh was a laughable prospect, but was that the only place he would fit in?  
It couldn't be. He couldn't return there, it was way further than he could ever travel.  
On his second month away from his trainer, he met a fellow roaming Pokemon named Glace.  
They both were in the same condition, yet there stories were so different.  
The Sealeo was born and raised by Cryogonal. They claimed his parents, two powerful walreign, had fallen in a great battle between the forces of land and the forces of the sea.  
Sealeo grew up believing this, training to become a strong Walreign himself so he could fight for his kind, just as his parents had done before him.  
Shortly after he evolved, he overheard a most disturbing conversation between the two Cryogonal pack leaders.  
"I grow anxious of our little friend." The first of the Cryogonal said.  
"Why?" The second asked.  
"Well, he is now much larger than us and if he ever found out we-"  
"Carson you fool, he has no reason to suspect us!" The second Cryogonal snapped, cutting off the first.  
"Yes, but-" The first Cryogonal, who apparently was called Carson, was cut off again by the second, fiercer Cryogonal.  
"No buts. He won't."  
It was at this time Sealeo had the sudden desire to sneeze. He tried to stop himself, but he was unable to.  
The two leader Pokemon turned.  
"Da fuck are you doing here!" The fierce Cryogonal barked.  
"I was coming to request permission to go hunting, but now I want to know more than that." The sea lion responded, outraged at whatever they were hiding.  
They both opened their mouths and gave him an elaborate lie.  
"Tell me the truth!" Glace demanded.  
"If I think you are withholding the truth again, I will kill you where you sit!" He threatened, nervous because he honestly did not know if he could do such a thing. "You only have to gain by telling me the truth!"  
Glace had been unable to finish the story, but he told Brown the gist.  
The Cryogonal had made up the story about his parents dying in the famous earth Versus Land war. They had kidnapped him as a helpless day old Spheal and brought him to there territory. Their plan was to raise him as a warrior for the roomered Ice Versus Dragon war.  
After they spilled their guts, Sealeo left the evil ice types and was never seen by the Cryogonal group again.  
Both Glace and Brown were betrayed by those they called their friends. Both had ran away from all they knew to fend for themselves in the vast world of wickedness and deceit.

The two Pokemon quickly became friends, and each privately vowed to never betray the other.  
They would prove they were better than those who were in their past.  
Looking back on it Gabite was never sure when it happened. Somewhere on their travels Brown had developed more than a friendship with the Sealeo. It was no mere attraction, he loved the Sealeo.  
At the end of a particularly humid august day, the two Pokemon were setting in the grass around a fire Brown had lit moments earlier.  
"Be right back." Glace said after finishing his supper.  
Brown nodded nonchalantly and returned to his supper.  
Glace felt the cold earth beneath him as he moved through the rocky hillside where they were staying.  
When Sealeo thought he was far enough away to be unheard and undisturbed, he burst in to tears.  
He could not hold in the pain any longer. Why did those lying Cryogonal do this to him? Bastards, what bastards!  
Being unsure of what he should do made the still young Sealeo all the more distraught. Should he go looking for his parents in the hope they were still alive and well?  
Should he try to find a mate and become the father of some offspring?  
The fact was the Sealeo had nobody he could talk to, nobody to ask for guidance.  
Time was not something Sealeo was aware of in this state, minutes slipping by like the waters of a fast current.  
He was gone for such an extended period of time Brown began to worry about him.  
Initially, the dragon thought Sealeo was just going for a pee or something, but what urination took nearly two whole hours? The fleeting thought occurred to him that Glace may have wanted to separate from him and didn't want to be rood.  
This was unlikely, Brown decided, because the ice type had left quite a bit of his extra food behind.  
Now Brown had to make a decision. Did he go looking for Glace or wait for the Sealeo's return.  
The dragon Pokemon decided to wait another half hour and if Glace was still awol, he would go looking for the ice type.  
Half an hour did pass, Brown still hearing nothing from his traveling partner and good friend.  
Unsure as to how far Sealeo was, Brown collected both of their supplies before tentatively walking in the direction he believed Glace had gone.  
Still crying and meditating, Glace was surprised to hear someone or some thing approaching. Was it Brown? Oh Arceus, how long had he been here?  
The dragon Pokemon froze when he saw the miserable form of Glace on the ground.  
"Arceus, what's wrong?" Brown asked in a panicky tone.  
"Life." Sealeo answered simply.  
"I just feel like there's no future for me." "I have no idea where my family are, I have nobody older than me to look up to, nobody to ask for guidance and advice."  
"I have nobody to love me."  
"I love you." Brown responded.  
"I no, but I mean nobody who loves me like a female." Glace murmured, feeling more than just a little ashamed.  
"Er, I, umm." The Gabite stammered, unsure how to express his love for the Sealeo and unsure if he even should.  
Gathering all of his courage, hoping it was the right thing to do, Brown collected himself and confessed his feelings.  
"I'm no female, but to be perfectly honest, urr, well, I, well I umm. I love you like you were saying you needed someone to love you."  
Glace wasn't sure exactly how to respond to this. He would have certainly appreciated to know if the Pokemon he slept near every night had feelings for him. Then again Brown had never made a move on him, never made Glace uncomfortable.  
All in all, Glace determined this was a blessing and should not be viewed as anything else.  
"You do?" Glace said in an unbelieving tone.  
"Y-yes I do." The dragon Pokemon responded, feeling more than a bit embarrassed.  
Glace confided all of his troubles and worries to the only Pokemon who ever really loved him. They talked well into the night, both tired but unwilling to sleep.  
Eventually however, sleep was unavoidable. Neither of them had the strength to return to the area they originally intended to sleep at, falling asleep where they sat.

Their relationship blossomed over the next few weeks, both feeling much happier now they had someone to love.

The subject of sex was not broached for over three months after the two Pokemon were together.  
Once again they had just finished their supper, this time on a much colder November evening.  
Whether it was hormones or something else, Brown had been quite aroused all day.  
He tentatively brought up the subject as Glace was finishing his meal.  
"Have you ever thought of, well you know." The dragon Pokemon asked.  
"Hmm?" Glace asked, not understanding the Gabite's question.  
"Well, you know, sex." Gabite asked.  
Glace turned bright red and started rolling a rock on his nose, something many Sealeo do when nervous.  
"Y-y-yes, I actually have." Glace responded in a shaky voice.  
"Well?" Brown prompted.  
"I'd, err, I'd, hm, um, like it?" The ice type spluttered, clearly not knowing what he should say.  
Brown moved closer to the sea lion Pokemon, touching the blushing Sealeo's upper body with his tongue.  
The dragon's hardening member poked against Glace, the ice type looking down and blushing more.  
They kissed deeply, sharing the moment of intimacy.  
Glace's mouth and tongue were uncomfortably cold to the dual dragon and ground type Pokemon, but he was able to get used to it after some time.  
The ice type's member began to become erect, Glace moving away embarrassed.  
"Come back here cutey." The dragon begged, the Sealeo complying sheepishly.  
Brown moved a claw to touch Glace's erection and began playing with it.  
Still feeling a bit uncomfortable, Glace had to confess the feelings Brown was giving him were great.  
All his pains, worries and regrets slowly floated out of mind as the fog of pleasure rolled in.  
One thing Glace noticed was Brown's dragonhood, standing erect and unattended.  
Feeling very nervous and self conscious, Glace moved his mouth downward toward Brown's crotch.  
Considering the Sealeo's personality, Glace's actions came as a shock to Brown, a pleasant surprise of course.  
Rather than focus on their own pleasure, each of the lovers focused on giving the other as much pleasure as possible.  
His mouth being free, Brown decided to use it to additionally please the ice type. He leaned down and began licking Glace's testicles.  
The ecstasy was so powerful they felt as if they were in an entire other world.  
Glace started using his tongue to stimulate various parts of the dragon's dragonhood, the efforts paying off in the moans issuing from the powerful Gabite's mouth.  
Pleasure grew and grew as the pleasuring continued, both pokemon both looking forward to and dreading the climax.  
What was there to dread? This was what Brown asked himself. One of them, he most likely, would mount and mate the other. That is only something to look forward to, is it not?  
With this on the Gabite's mind, He continued to suck on the Sealeo's balls and pleasure the cute ice type's shaft with his hand.  
When Glace felt Brown tense up as if nearly ready to ejaculate, he stopped his pleasuring sucking actions.  
Icy cum flowed from Glace when he began to ejaculate, the seed poring on to the dragon Pokemon's body.  
Seeing this, Sealeo blushed a brighter shade of red than he had yet.  
Brown, attempting to lick up the cold liquid, smiled at his cute mate.  
Glace wasn't entirely sure how to continue. He wanted Brown to mate him, he wanted the dragon to dominate him. He was to shy to say so, however.  
Brown's next action after cleaning himself off a little was to move behind the Sealeo.  
"Ready?" Brown asked. "Or would you rather not tonight?" He added hurriedly, not wishing to force anything on the ice type.  
"I'm ready." Glace said, his face still red.  
The dragon Pokemon gave the Sealeo's hole a few experimental licks. It seemed, the Pokemon being a water type, that much natural lubrication was already in place, but this didn't stop Brown from licking his mate's entrance hungrily.  
A gasp escaped Glace's lips at the new kind of pleasure he was experiencing. Was this a night for firsts or what?  
As pleasurable as he knew his licking was to Glace and as much as he enjoyed doing this for the Sealeo, Brown could not ignore his member's throbbing.  
Brown believed he understood now why Glace had pulled away before he could release his seed, something that had puzzled the dragon Pokemon at the time. It was done so this moment would be all the more fantastic.  
Slowly pulling his face away from Glace's tailhole, Brown began to mount the sea lion Pokemon.  
At the instant pleasure which accompanied Brown's first thrust, both Pokemon moaned loudly, Glace shooting a stream of cold water from his mouth.  
The ice type was very tight around Brown's dragonhood, the squeezing walls sending pleasuring jolts through his entire being.  
Brown pulled out and thrust in again, this action accompanied by rapturous moans from the both of them.  
Bliss flowed freely through there veins, the euphoric experience causing there normal thought processes to no longer function.  
Life didn't matter, problems didn't matter, nothing mattered except pleasing their respective mates.  
Brown was reaching deeper depths inside of the ice type's cavern, increasing both of their euphoria.  
Glace believed he could feel every nuance of the dragon's pulsing member within him.  
It would be clear to anybody how much they were both enjoying this, Glace pushing backward into the dragon's thrusts nearly as hard as the dragon was pounding the ice type.  
With no stimulation whatsoever to Glace's member, the sea lion came, ropes of cum cascading from Glace on to the earth.  
The pleasure was so intense, so unreal, Glace felt as if he would pass out.  
Brown still pounded away behind him, the ice type still being filled with pleasure.  
"I... I love... you!" Brown managed to cry out before unloading the contents of his balls into Glace's body.  
For what seemed the millionth time that night, both Pokemon felt they were soaring to unimaginable heights, higher than even the stars.  
It was not spoken, but both Pokemon knew they would do this again, and soon.  
Brown pulled out of Glace and they snuggled together under the starry sky, both thinking about how much they loved one another.  
Maybe, just maybe, the world wasn't such a bad place after all.  
As much as neither of the two Pokemon wanted to go through all the pain they went through, perhaps that was the only way they could have ever been together.

Yay! I actually quite like this one.  
Still accepting parings obviously, but I've got a few to work with now.  
Also it was suggested I focus more on quality rather than frequency, so I will attempt to do that.  
Well, I'm off to finally enjoy my day, see ya all! 


	3. Typhlosion X Ursaring (first person view

Chapter one contains disclaimers and warnings.  
This oneshot is my second lemon ever to be written in first person perspective!

It frustrates me how unintelligent Pokemon can be about certain subjects.  
I am a gay Tyflosion named Kyro, happily mates with a fellow male Pokemon, a beautiful Ursaring named Ursa.  
When I and my mate go somewhere with many other species of Pokemon, there are always those who look at us funny, as if we are not normal.  
The most recent event of hurtful intolerance was perhaps the worst incident yet.  
Soon after my mate's eighth birthday, his parents came for an unexpected visit to our cave.  
They were a wise and respectable looking Ursaring female and Beartic male.  
"Hi! Who are you?" Ursa's mother said when I greeted them at the mouth of our cave.  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I asked, not trying to sound disrespectful. I was genuinely curious as to who these bear Pokemon were.  
"Ah yes, forgive us." The Beartic said. "Do you know our son, Ursa?"  
"Ursa's your son?" I asked, wondering why Ursa had never mentioned his parents to me.  
"Yes he is. You know him then?" The ice bear asked.  
"Yes I do, I'm his mate." I said, surprised at the look on their faces, apologizing.  
The female looked as if she wanted to slash me to bits. I recoiled at their venomous gaze, apologizing profusely for whatever I did to upset them.  
You must not think I was a coward, I wasn't scared of them. A quick flamethrower could KO the male Pokemon if it came to a battle and I could probably out last the female in a battle of power.  
I apologized so as not to upset their son, my mate.  
"Ursa is not gay you fool!" Ursa's father yelled in my face, spit flying from his jaws.  
"OK, how should I handle this." I thought, trying to ascertain a solution.  
"Look sir and mam, I really am not the one you should talk to about this, I can't speak for your son." I politely said, nodding to the labyrinthine cave depths.  
The Pokemon I initially had taken for kind folks were now quite the opposite, pushing past me roughly to get into the cave.  
I followed them at a distance, both curious and nervous of this new development.  
It took us two minutes to reach the room Ursa resided in and he was none too pleased at the sight of his parents.  
He shot me a look which contained some meaning I was unable to decipher before greeting his parents warmly.  
"Wow! Mom, dad!" He said in a joyful voice, the facade quite obvious to me.  
"Does this fuckin Typhlosion scum speak truth?" The female yelled at her son, rage dancing in her eyes.  
"What?" Ursa replied, his face losing its joyful appearance.  
"Are you gay?" She questioned in a threatening tone of voice which sounded more like a growl to me.  
"I prefer not to really have a specified sexuality." Ursa spoke with a despondent tone, the sadness in it breaking my heart.  
His parents both turned red and were going to shout when Ursa continued.  
"I am, however, mates with a fellow male Pokemon, Kyro here to be exact, and I've never been happier." His complement filled me with a pride I can't describe to you.  
"You are a disgrace to our family and I curse you now as a pig and lowliest of the low." His father said, before marching away from his son.  
"What the fuck." I said when both Pokemon were long gone. "You never told your family about me?"  
"We haven't been in contact for a long time." My mate said, his face in his paws, his shaggy shoulders slumped. "I could have gotten the news to them, but would you have wanted me too?"  
I pondered this a moment. No. I didn't blame the cute Ursaring for keeping his very opinionated parents unaware of the relationship.  
I wish I had known about them though, I could have avoided telling them I was their son's mate.  
Sighing, I moved to set beside the sobbing Ursaring, putting my paw on his shoulder.  
Not sure how to comfort the Ursaring I felt was my ultimate failure as a mate. The cliche "you'll be ok" seemed so hollow and meaningless.  
""Do you need to be alone?" I offered, getting up and moving away.  
"Don't take it personally, but I do need some time alone to think this over." He sobbed.  
"Right. I'll go fix supper." I said, leaving the room to do just that.  
I heard his sniffs continue as I left the area behind me.

Finding food is quite easy in this area of the Johto region, so I was not gone for long.  
After returning, I tentatively walked to the room I had left Ursa in.  
He was no longer in the room, but this didn't surprise me. I proceeded through the cave, looking for my distraught mate.  
He was in our bedroom, still crying. I felt as if I should not interrupt his sad contemplation, but I knew he was probably ravenous.  
"Ursa?" I called softly.  
"Uhm?" He said through a sob.  
"I've brought us supper."  
"Thanks." He replied, slowly getting up and setting down next to me.  
"Do your parents know?" He asked me abruptly.  
I glared at the cave wall as if it had mortally offended me.  
"My parents are dead." I lamented sadly.  
"What? You never told me." He said, clearly shocked at this revelation.  
"Yeah well you never talked about your parents either." I replied, still trying to intimidate the stone wall with my gaze.  
"That's different though. My parents are crewel and selfcentered." My mate said, a tear rolling from his left eye.  
"I know they hurt you, I know they are exactly as you say they are." I said, a tear falling from my eye as well. "I feel for you. I had wonderful p-parents."  
My voice squeaked on the word parents and more tears fell from my eyes.  
I gathered myself together and wiped my eyes clear of the tears.  
"Well, I'm gonna go for a walk." I said. "You wanna come?"  
"No, thanks for offering though." Ursa muttered as he moved a paw to his eye and rubbed.  
Sadly walking away, I now had my own memories to reflect on.

Thankfully, things returned virtually to normal the next day, with neither of us mentioning the previous night or our respective parents.  
I still worried about Ursa though. Losing your parents in such a way had to almost be worse than losing them in a devastating earthquake as I had lost mine.  
Regardless, he did not bring up the subject so I didn't feel it right to bring up the topic either.  
Three weeks after the event, we had another surprise visiter. A pretty female Ursaring, who claimed to be Ursa's sister, asked to see my mate.  
I groaned inwardly, the visit of Ursa's last relatives still fresh in my mind.  
Regardless of my feelings, I guided the Ursaring to the area where Ursa was just finishing the task of repairing a small hole in the cave wall.  
When he saw her, I thought he would faint.  
"Carly?" He asked disbelievingly.  
"Yes Ursa, it's me." She responded. "I heard about what happened with your parents."  
"You did, did you?" Ursa responded, a grim expression appearing on his face.  
"Yeah. I wanted to apologize on their behalf." She said.  
"Hmm. They'd have to apologize, nobody can take back their actions." He said dismissively.  
"You know I still love you, don't you?" She asked.  
"You do." He said in a disbelieving voice rather than a questioning one.  
"Yes, of course." She said with a glance to me, still standing at the entrance. "I see your happy with your mate. It is easy to see your love is pure."  
Her words made all the difference to Ursa. He became less gloomy and more talkative.  
She decided to stay in the cave all day, making friends with me and catching up with her brother.  
When she left, Ursa's good mood persisted.  
I suppose you just need a little familial encouragement and support when you face rejection from other close family.  
I sighed longingly. I had no living relatives I was aware of. No brothers, no sisters, no parents.  
I didn't know what had came over me. My parents' death had happened four years ago and I had come to terms with it. Or perhaps that was where I was wrong. Can you really come to terms with a death of someone so close to you?  
As always, I stored my thoughts in the back of my head. Was that really how I dealt with my troubles? Storing them away? Something just seemed wrong about that.  
I didn't care though, my memories were getting fainter and fainter of the Typhlosion and Lucario who raised me from birth.  
"I'm going out for a breath of fresh air. Wanna join me?" I offered Ursa.  
This time he did join me. The landscape was beautiful. The mountains rose to touch the stars on the east of us, while the ocean shown way off in the distance to the west and south of us.  
Off in the distance, the lights of a city shown bright and the smell of cigaar smoke polluted the otherwise pleasant night time aroma.  
We took a different route than we usually took on our walks, walking north.  
A faint summer breeze blew through the few trees in this section of the mountains, giving us a calm and relaxed feeling.  
We walked further away from the civilization of humans, enjoying the unpolluted scent of clean mountain air.  
After half an hour, Ursa paused.  
"This'd be a good place to stop for a break and I am starting to get tired." Ursa said.  
"Yeah, alright then, we can stop." I said, also exhausted although I wouldn't admit it in a million years.  
We lay down on the ground next to each other, Ursa snuggling close to me due to my warm body.  
I absentmindedly began to stroke my mate's head with my paw.  
He pressed his body closer to mine and kissed me gently.  
I was pleasantly surprised and kissed him affectionately, my body heating to a higher temperature than normal.  
I gently separated his mouth and stuck my tongue deep inside of his mouth.  
I tasted him, his mouth having the flavor of our long ago eaten lunch, barries and other various fruits.  
I began to softly rub Ursa's back as we continued in our affectionate action.  
Don't think I'm a pervert, I couldn't help myself. Being so close to the one I loved, we both showing our affections, was exciting me. It caused my member to become hard and press against the Ursaring's belly.  
He noticed this of course and blushed slightly, his own member becoming hard.  
I withdrew from the loving welcoming mouth of my mate and licked his face.  
My paws reaching for Ursa's bearhood, I nibbled on his ear softly and affectionately.  
When my paws reached his hard erection, I began stimulating him with my touch.  
I trailed my tongue down his body, licking down his cheek, on his shaggy right shoulder, down to his chest and on to his stomach.  
The pleased Ursaring opened his mouth and emitted a deep noise similar to a roar.  
I licked his stomach some more, eventually trailing low enough to lick the bear-like Pokemon's sheath and member.  
My mouth took over the pleasuring of Ursa's sex organ, while my paws reached back to massage his lower back and upper rear.  
I was never able to get all of Ursa's seven inch beauty into my mouth, but I valiantly try every time I do this to him.  
I moved my hands to Ursa's balls, quite large things they were, too.  
He moaned and grunted, thrusting slightly every few seconds.  
His body seized up, signifying he was almost at his climax.  
A torrent of cum began to pour from Ursa's member, accompanied by a loud growling moan from my mate.  
The quantity of seed was more than Ursa usually ejaculated, but I was able to swallow it all down my throat.  
Ursa rubbed my head softly with one of his paws as I sucked at his softening member, trying to get everything out of it.  
A few seconds later, I removed my mouth from the tasty member of my partner.  
Ursa stood up, walked around for a minute, and then got in the submissive position.  
I made a sound, similar to the purr of a cat, and licked my lips excitedly.  
I moved forward, pressing my face into the brown fur on his left side.  
I took in his wonderful scent, licking his side lovingly.  
While doing this, I moved my right front paw to his rear and began to stroke.  
I moved my paw closer to the Ursaring's waiting hole, my member pulsing with need and anticipation.  
A rapturous moan escaped Ursa's lips when my paw made contact with his hole.  
I pushed my paw into Ursa's hole, repositioning myself to get better access.  
"Grr, urrrrr, gr." Ursa groaned, drooling slightly.  
I began to move my paw out, then in again.  
After about a minute of this, I withdrew my paw, licked it, and wiped it on the grass.  
I mounted the beautiful Ursaring and began to mate with him.  
Slight pain greeted my mate when I entered him, but not nearly as much as the first time we had mated all those years ago.  
He clenched his hole around my invading member, instantly pleasuring me with intense shockwaves of ecstasy.  
I continued moving in, pleasure rising as I did.  
"Gurr, ehrrr, urrrr, K-Kyro!" My mate moaned, beginning to thrust backwards slightly.  
When I felt Ursa was loose enough and could handle it, I threw back my head and began thrusting my needy cock in and out at a much higher speed.  
As my thrusting intensified, so did my mate's moans, growls and backwards thrusting.  
We were both on cloud nine, experiencing the joys of mating for the first time in three weeks.  
To say ecstasy ran through my body would be quite an understatement. The pleasure was completely overwhelming and consuming.  
Although the area was very beautiful and a perfect romantic setting, I did not notice it.  
The only thing powerful enough to get into my mind through the barrier of pleasure was the love of the Pokemon who I was pleasuring, as well as who was pleasuring me.  
Ursa tightened around me and moaned loudly, precum flowing from his bearhood.  
Still thrusting quickly, I moved a paw down underneath us to stroke his erection.  
It only took a few strokes before Ursa came all over the ground.  
I would have liked to taste it again, but I no longer had the presence of mind to do so.  
I thrust in and out, in and out, in and out. I did not have to think to do this, if I did I certainly would not have been able to.  
I pressed my face in to my mate's fur, feeling the climax fast approaching.  
I moaned into my lover's fur, beginning to fill him with my life giving liquid.  
String after string of seed left my member and shot into his body.  
When my orgasm subsided, I slid off of my mate and on to the ground.  
Cum leaked from Ursa's freshly fucked rearend and also from both of our members.  
Neither of us had the energy to walk back to the cave, but it seemed a good night to sleep outside anyway.

OK, I know Pokemon having sex at night is a huge recurring theme in my stories, I'll change it up in the next one.  
The first chapter of this collection happened in the afternoon though.  
Requests, as always, are accepted.  
For now, anyone can make as many requests as they desire, but please put a significant timeframe between your two requests, I can't please everyone you know!  
Some parings I won't do, some never, some just for now.  
I liked writing this fic though, Typhlosion is more attractive than I initially thought. :)  
Kinda wanna do a paring with Zoroark, an eeveelution, or some quadropead. Or Lucario, he's nice :) 


	4. Reshiram X Zekrom

Chapter one contains disclaimers and warnings.

The pitch black sky could not be seen through the heavy snowfall which obscured the vision of most humans.  
Two dragon-like Pokemon stood silently in nine inch high snow.  
They stood a meter apart, staring at each other. One of the dragon Pokemon were white while the other was black.  
"I shouldn't have came, you know." The black dragon said solemnly.  
"Neither should I Zekrom, but the fact we are here shows neither of us heeded our consciences." The white dragon responded in the same tone as the first.  
The black dragon, Zekrom, grunted and shook his body, displacing the accumulated snow on his various body parts.  
"If we are going to do this, we should fly elsewhere." The white pokemon, named Reshiram, said.  
Zekrom didn't respond verbally, but he rose and launched himself into the sky.  
Reshiram followed after Zekrom, zooming through the night skies of Unova.  
After an hour of flying, they landed on a remote island with seemingly no inhabitants.  
When they landed, they attempted a human kiss, but were hugely unsuccessful.  
Failing this, they moved on to the next part of their foreplay.  
Yes, they were here for sex. They were forced to meet in secret, due to the humans and Pokemon who would see this as evil and would therefore disregard their respective beliefs.  
If there was one thing the Pokemon cared about as much as each other, it would be those beliefs.  
Zekrom's belief was in ideals. With ideals, can you not fashion truth? Are not ideals the root of truth?  
Reshiram's belief was in truth. The truth is what is true and pure. Truth had to exist before ideals existed, did it not? Therefore how can ideals be the root of truth?  
Although the two powerful legends were bound together by an unspeakable and powerful love, the love could not make either of them change the respective concept to which they stood for.  
Just as love could not overthrow their beliefs, beliefs could not overthrow their love.  
The two Pokemon pressed their forms together, taking in the feel, touch, sight, sound, smell and even taste of each other.  
Both Pokemon's members were hard and ready for what they both knew would be a very passionate and very pleasing experience.  
The black dragon moved his mouth to Reshiram's member, licking it and tasting the flavor.  
The flavor was so good, Zekrom had to taste more. He took the appendage into his hungry mouth, sucking it with great care.  
The first time they had done this, Reshiram had been nervous about all of those teeth near his precious dragonhood, as well as the horn-like protrusion on Zekrom's snout. Since then, they had mated enough to where the fire dragon knew that his member was safe in the jaws of his male lover.  
Although the humans and Pokemon who see them fight would never believe it, Zekrom would never hurt Reshiram beyond what is normal for a tame Pokemon battle. The same was also true for Reshiram.  
They didn't want the destruction of truth and ideals, rather they wanted to see which of these two things triumphed over the other.  
There was something electrifying in Zekrom's mouth which sent unusual feelings through the white legendary's body. It was not unpleasant, just strange.  
Reshiram's rod felt pleasantly warm in Zekrom's mouth, the warmth for some reason filling him with desire and lust.  
"Good, gurr, keep it up." Reshiram grunted through clenched teeth.  
Both Pokemon felt more passionate during their love making than either of them ever had felt while making love to the various females in their long existence.  
A loud sound brought them both crashing back down from the heights of their ecstasy.  
"What the?" Zekrom said, his face a mix of surprise, fear and fury.  
"Well well well." A cold, empty voice spoke, neither Pokemon able to pinpoint the direction it came from.  
"Who are you?" Reshiram shouted, his length softening as his mind was taken from the joys of sex to the issue at hand.  
"I wonder what all the Pokemon will think when they find out you two aren't enemies, that you are both mates in fact!" The voice said, a hint of sadistic pleasure in it. "The concepts of truth and ideals you both stand for will be laughed at."  
"Damn damn Arceus fucking damn you!" Zekrom roared.  
"Calm yourself down big boy." The cold voice said with an air of superiority.  
"Come out of the shadows you coward, reveal yourself!" Reshiram challenged, rage flickering in his eyes.  
"Oh, but why do that?" The unknown creature retorted. "I think you know who I am, anyway."  
"Kyurem?" Zekrom tentatively guessed.  
"Wow, how very intelligent of you." The voice laughed evilly. "You are correct."  
Both Pokemon began to charge an attack, but continued talking as normal.  
"Why?" Reshiram asked the unseen ice dragon.  
"Why?" He asked. "Why would I want to ruin what you two imbeciles stand for?"  
Energy began to gather around the two Pokemon as they tried to stall Kyurem from leaving.  
"Because neither truth nor ideals are important! I've managed to do just fine with out them, have I not?"  
"No!" Reshiram shouted. "You are the perfect example of why truth is necessary!"  
Zekrom looked as if he wanted to argue that the lack of ideals was the true reason for Kyurem's empty attitude, but he refrained.  
"You think I am an exampl-" Kyurem started to respond, but found himself being hit simultaneously by several powerful Dragon Pulse attacks.  
"Raaahhhyaaaa!" Kyurem shouted as he was launched backward into the sea.  
"That gets rid of him for now, but he'll be back." Zekrom muttered in a despondent tone. "We have to think of some way to keep him from telling, something he can benefit from."

Neither Pokemon really felt like finishing their sex tonight, so they returned each to their respective refuge.

"Come quick!" The sound of the panicking voice sent shivers through Reshiram's mind as he was taken forcefully from the sweet bliss of sleep.  
A small Pidgey flew around his cave, shouting for him to wake up.  
"How the fuck did you get in here!" Reshiram growled.  
"Pardon me oh great master of the truth, I merely bring you grave news, I do not wish to hurt your excellency." Pidgey spluttered, still flying around the cave.  
"As if you could hurt me." Reshiram mumbled. Allowed he said "What news do you bring me."  
"Your mate, Zekrom." Pidgey said in a rush. "He is threatening suicide!"  
"What?" Reshiram said astonished. "How do you know he's my-"  
"Kyurem has told the entire Pokemon world, but that is irrelevant." Pidgey interrupted. "You must talk some sense into the idealistic Zekrom!"  
Reshiram rushed out of the cave, soon realizing the Pidgey had not told him where Zekrom was.  
He stood for a second, waiting for the Pidgey to emerge from his cave.  
"Where is Zekrom!" Reshiram shouted at the poor Pidgey when he exited the Reshiram's cave.  
"MT. Coronet, spear pillar." Pidgey answered before flying off.  
"My Arceus!" Reshiram exclaimed to himself. "Is he planning to kill himself by jumping off of the mountain? That's one of very few drop offs in the entire world that would likely kill a legendary Pokemon as magnificent and powerful as Zekrom."  
Flying as fast as he could to Spear Pillar, Reshiram begged the all powerful Arceus to save his friend and mate. Ironically, Zekrom was threatening to kill himself at the one area which is known to connect with the hall of origin.  
Fear powered Reshiram's flight, a more powerful driving force than fury or adrenaline could ever be.  
With the potential loss of his mate in mind, Reshiram was able to fly across the regions to Spear Pillar in likely record time.  
He landed near his mate, who was indeed here and standing near the edge of a severe dropoff.  
"Why Zekrom, why!" Reshiram sobbed in an uncharacteristicly small voice.  
"You know why love of my life, you know why." Zekrom said despairingly. "They know about us, my belief in ideals will no longer be respected. We'll be known simply as the gay legendaries."  
"How bad is that though?" Reshiram pleaded. "Certainly not enough to warrent suicide."  
"Not a big deal? Not a big deal?" Zekrom asked incredulously. "How is it not a big deal? We are ancient, you are just as old as me. You have seen the pain and torment that gay humans and gay Pokemon endure. You think just cause we're legendaries makes us any different?"  
"I don't-" Reshiram started to say.  
"No. No it doesn't." Zekrom's eyes filled with tears and he moved an inch closer to the edge.  
"It's worse for us. Much worse."  
"You know what you mean to me though, don't you?" Reshiram asked in a desperate tone.  
"I know." Zekrom responded sadly.  
"Then you understand why I have to do this." Reshiram moved to stand beside his mate.  
"You jump, I follow."  
"No, Reshiram, you can't, you've got so much to live for." Zekrom now was the dragon pleading.  
"So do you. The only thing I have to live for is you Zekrom." Reshiram replied, his muscles tensing up, preparing to jump with the Zekrom.  
"This is pretty fucked up right here." Kyurem thought from where he watched several yards away, unseen by the two suicidal legendaries.  
"Don't do this to me Reshiram." Zekrom begged. "Move away."  
"No!" Reshiram yelled. "Does it matter that much which triumphs, truth or ideals?"  
"Of corse." Zekrom answered quickly.  
"I'm not so sure it does." Reshiram said. "I've come to realize something. Your suicide threat has made me understand fully for the first time in my life."  
"What have you realized?" Zekrom asked after waiting a minute for Reshiram to finish his statement.  
"I will jump off if you do. Truth cannot exist without ideals." Reshiram said. "Ideals seek to make truth better. With out the ideal of freedom, look where many Pokemon and humans would be. Ideals are the driving force behind making truth."  
Zekrom slowly moved away from the edge, Reshiram moving with him.  
"Without truth, ideals can never become truth. It isn't one or the other, it's both." Reshiram finished.  
They both began to glow with a bright light which made all of the onlookers gasp in fright.  
The glow grew brighter and brighter until it disappeared as quickly as it had came.  
"What the." Asked Zekrom, stunned.  
"I believe that was holy Arceus signifying he agrees and that he doesn't hold our homosexuality against us." Reshiram said, speaking truth, not an ideal. "In fact, I'd say he applauds our being together. We follow our hearts."  
"Wow. Let's go." Zekrom said, flying in to the sky.  
Reshiram soon joined him and they flew away, home.

When they arrived back in Unova, they prepared to move into the same living quarters.  
"This is exciting!" Reshiram joyfully shouted.  
"We've waited for centuries to be together like this!" Zekrom yelled, equally joyful at the near future.  
They ultimately decided to move to Reshiram's abode in Reversal Mountain, so the two Pokemon were transporting Zekrom's few possessions from Chargestone Cave to the volcanic mount.  
This took them several hours, but they felt more accomplished than either of them had felt for several years when they finished the job.  
They lay down deep in the mountain, resting after the hard work of flying back and forth.  
The warmth, so familiar to Reshiram, was quite new to the electric dragon. He liked it. Hell, he'd put up with anything to live with his mate. This felt so dream like, so surreal.  
The black dragon pressed his body close to Reshiram's, feeling the white dragon's presence next to him.  
Reshiram licked Zekrom's neck lovingly.  
"Your the most important thing to me now." He said, passion flaring in his eyes like the fire in his body.  
"I used to could not say the same, but now I realize the truth." Zekrom said, licking Reshiram's body.  
Reshiram licked down Zekrom's body until he reached the electric dragon's member, hard and erect.  
He licked the organ and quickly took it into his mouth.  
"Oh, Reshiram..." Zekrom moaned.  
Not wanting to suck the black dragon to orgasm, Reshiram sucked almost teasingly, taking five second breaks between pleasuring licks.  
"I want to take you inside me." Reshiram said through his mouthful.  
This rather shocked Zekrom, Reshiram was usually the dominating of the two.  
It had been nearly ten years since the last time Zekrom had topped Reshiram. He would have looked forward to it, but he couldn't think due to the pleasure running through his body.  
Still trying to pleasure the electric type's member, Reshiram moved his mouth close to Zekrom's balls, licking them.  
Despite his efforts not to bring Zekrom to orgasm, Reshiram was doing a damn good job of it.  
When he felt Zekrom thrusting forward, he knew it was time for the sucking to seize.  
Reshiram wanted to keep sucking the black dragon, but he wanted the dragon atop him more.  
Excitement growing by the second, Reshiram positioned himself in such a way to give Zekrom the best access to his hole.  
Zekrom was turned on so much, he loved his mate enormously.  
He moved behind the fire type and began to lick Reshiram's tailhole.  
Roars and growls of ecstasy met Zekrom's actions, encouraging him to continue.  
Zekrom spread Reshiram a bit wider, allowing him better access to stick his tongue deeper into Reshiram's cavern.  
The feeling sent streaks of ecstasy through Reshiram's lower body. Zekrom had never done this before.  
Unable to control himself any longer, Zekrom removed his tongue from Reshiram's entrance and prepared to penetrate the fire dragon.  
"Mount me. Give me your cock, I need it!" Reshiram moaned out, smoke issuing from his open mouth.  
Needing no other prompting, Zekrom thrust into the warm depth of his dragon lover.  
Instant pleasure rushed through the two dragon Pokemon. Although the pleasure was different for both of them, it was just as intense for each of them.  
Zekrom was able to get over half of his member in to Reshiram on the first thrust. He pulled out and thrust again, this time nearly berrying the whole of his shaft into Reshiram.  
"Gurrrarrrerrrrr." Reshiram moaned, pushing himself against Zekrom.  
The electric dragon pulled out and thrust in again, his body filling with the unexplainable amazing pleasure that only sex with his mate could bring him.  
Up until this point, Zekrom had been thrusting powerfully yet slowly. This soon changed as both of their brains filled with nothing but pleasure, love and lust.  
The sound of their bodies hitting one another echoed in this empty chamber in the mountain.  
Zekrom's entire rod was now inside Reshiram, the pleasure causing him to spasm.  
"Morrrrreerrroarrrrrrrrrrerrurrr!" Reshiram groaned.  
Also moaning, Zekrom thrust in and out, in and out.  
Unlike most pleasurable things in life, sex got better for the two legendaries the more they did it. In addition, the pleasure was prominent through the whole experience rather than just at a certain point.  
Both Pokemon felt as one, were as one. In this state, they were close to the form they originally split from.  
The moans issuing from Reshiram fueled Zekrom's thrusting more so than his own pleasures.  
He slammed his body against Reshiram's backside, the fire dragon nearly cumming.  
Zekrom reached to stimulate the fire dragon a little more, still thrusting in and out of the white dragon's hole.  
Reshiram's hole tightened around Zekrom's member, increasing the electric type's pleasure ten fold.  
Zekrom thrust faster, no longer in control of himself.  
The feel of Zekrom penetrating him was more than Reshiram could take. He spilled his seed all over the rocky ground.  
Zekrom bit down on Reshiram's back, the fire dragon not protesting.  
Orgasm fast approaching, Zekrom made the last several thrusts powerful and deep.  
At the deepest point in the fiery legendary's body, Zekrom released his seed.  
It felt a bit shocking, but Reshiram loved and cherished the feel.  
Thrusting a few more times, more of the life giving liquid came from Zekrom's rod.  
Zekrom, thoroughly exhausted, climbed off of Reshiram, leaving his hole empty.  
Seed dripped out and in to the small puddle of seed which began to form there.  
They lay down, basking in the presence of one another.  
No more thoughts of rivalry infiltrated their minds, no question about which of their two concepts mattered more.  
With the petty rivalry now aside, the future looked as bright as the sun.

Hmmm. Really curious about your thoughts on this one. 


	5. Zoroark X Sylveon

Chapter one contains disclaimers and warnings.

Zork wasn't looking for a long term commitment, he just wanted to have a little fun.  
Still he had to admit to himself, the repetition did get old after a while.  
Sure, getting pounded by your fellow males and occasionally pounding some Pokemon you didn't know could be fun for a while, in the heat of the moment, but it usually left Zork feeling horrible and miserable in the long run.  
He sighed, trying to decide whether or not he should return to the club where he could forget his misgivings for a night.  
At first he told himself he wouldn't go, he could resist the clubs. It was not long though before he started to get aroused and couldn't resist checking out the club.  
Knowing he'd regret it in the morning, Zork headed for the gathering place where a homosexual Pokemon orgy would now be in full swing.  
As usual, it was fun while it lasted, but once again, he felt horrible in the morning.  
He couldn't even remember the night very well, only snatches of sucking off a Salamance, being sucked on by a Furret and being anally penetrated by a Frogadier.  
At this image, Zork bowed his head in shame and began to weep.  
Why did he always have to make the same damned mistake every week?  
Was he that weak? He who prided himself on his strength and deception, too weak to resist a night of sexual satisfaction?  
Zork wanted to just curl up and die, so intense was the remorse.  
"I've got to come to terms with my addiction, my failure." Zork said allowed. "The only way I can ever change is through this realization. I am a slut."  
The admission stung in his throat as if he had swallowed the Pin Missile attack of a wild Beedrill.  
"What can I do about it?" He asked himself, a fresh cascade of tears flowing from his face. "First I suppose I should bathe."  
Zork walked out of his din and down a small hill to the river where he usually cleaned himself.  
He leaped into the cold water, shivering a bit at the initial temperature.  
Licking and rubbing his body with his paws, he was able to wash himself of the dried liquids left by many lusting males the previous night.  
When he was satisfied, he clambered out of the river and back on to the grass.  
The wind blew against his wet fur, causing the Zoroark to shiver involuntarily.  
He lay in the grass, the sun soon drying his wet fur.  
While laying there, Zork had plenty of time to contemplate and reflect upon his life.  
"Resisting is obviously not enough. What I need is a mate."  
His eyes lit up at this prospect and he shook his head to clear it.  
"Someone I can love. Someone I can express affection to."  
He wanted to get up right that minute, but decided it was probably wiser to finish drying off in the hot sun first.  
"If I found a mate, I could have sex and not feel guilty. There can be meaning to the lovemaking, not my selfish desires alone."  
When he was sufficiently dried off, he rose to his feet and began to head into the community of Pokemon.  
He saw many Pokemon milling about, each heading to their respective destinations.  
A flock of Pidove, Tallonflame, Starly and Pidgeotto flew above the area, heading to what Zork presumed to be a kind of school due to the ages of these Pokemon.  
Several Lillipup played together under the watchful eye of two Stoutland Zork thought were most likely their parents.  
A lone Sylveon setting on a bench.  
A Dedenne and Pikachu were wrestling on the ground, the Dedenne seemingly winning the competition of strength.  
Zork took this all in, wishing he could be like these care free city Pokemon.  
He wanted to have a mate to be with, wanted young Pokemon to look after.  
Then, he approached the part of the community which reminded him most of himself.  
A machamp female was standing near a human building, miming that she offered sexual services for food or shelter.  
A wasted male Arcanine lay near her, probably just finished with her services.  
There were a group of male Pokemon and female Pokemon, all looking to have been up all night, doing sexual things the entire time.  
The dark fox tried to avert his eyes from all of this, but in this section of the community it was impossible to simply ignore the Pokemon.  
Several female and male Pokemon offered him sexual relief as he past through, he politely refusing.  
It seemed like when he just wanted a one nighter, potential mates were everywhere, but when he was on the search for a mate, one night sex acts were copiously available.  
Sighing, he left this area and continued on his walk.  
He saw a Ninetales giving him a look which suggested potential interest, but unfortunately Zork saw it was a female.  
If you haven't figured it out yet, Zork was a male Zoroark who was only attracted to other male Pokemon.  
Continuing onward, Zork began to wonder if he'd ever find someone who cared for him, who loved him.  
Zork was nearly ready to give up when he saw a familiar Sylveon looking at him.  
This appeared to be the same Sylveon he had seen on a human bench earlier. Was this a coincidence? Or was this Sylveon perhaps following him?  
Zork inched towards the Sylveon, not wanting to let this Pokemon know he had been spotted. Getting closer, Zork was able to tell the Pokemon was a male by the way the Sylveon walked.  
"Hi there!" Zork shouted, the fairy Pokemon jumping a foot in the air.  
"Hello." The male Eevee evolution said uncertainly.  
"Were ya following me?" Zork asked in a non-accusatory tone.  
"I didn't mean-" The Sylveon started to say.  
"Don't worry, I'm not mad." The fox Pokemon assured.  
"Well yes, I was following you." Sylveon said, looking down at his front paws. "I-" Sylveon thought better of whatever he was going to say.  
"Go on, why were ya following me?" Zork prompted in a friendly voice.  
"Well erm, no reason really." The fairy Pokemon said, the lie evident in his voice.  
"Come now, me and you both know that's a bunch of Tauros droppings." Zork said, rubbing the eevee evolution's back with his lower left paw, a common flirtatious gesture.  
The Sylveon went red and moved his hind right foot slowly across the ground.  
"Well, I, to be honest, I saw you walking and, well I, sorta fell for you if you know what I mean. I'm in love with you." The Sylveon said, blushing a brighter shade of red.  
"I see. I kinda like you too." Zork said with another flirtatious run of the paw down the fairy-type's back.  
"Kinda?" Sylveon asked, a little disappointed.  
"Well I don't like loving someone just by their looks, to truly love you, I need to get to know you." Zork said, resting a paw on the Sylveon's back. "Come on, let's walk together."  
They walked for a minute before beginning conversation.  
"So, we seem to have skipped introductions." The Zoroark said, his lower left arm now resting across the Sylveon's back as they walked. "I'm Zork."  
"My name is Paul." The Sylveon said, seeming a bit shy around his potential future mate.  
They continued walking while learning more about themselves.  
Zork discovered the Sylveon was roughly four months younger than himself.  
While talking, Zork also found out the Sylveon shared some of his interests.  
He was growing to like the Sylveon more and more as the day progressed.  
They decided to hunt for food together, the equivalent to a human date.  
Paul was actually very fast and an extremely good hunter. Zork had always prided himself on his hunting skills, but this Sylveon was something else.  
"Think this is enough?" Paul asked after their fifth kill.  
"Should be plenty." Zork replied, the smell causing his belly to growl.  
Zork's face turned red as Paul poked the elusion Pokemon's stomach with his nose.  
Feeling an erection coming on, Zork playfully shoved the Sylveon away from him, towards the pile of prey they had made.  
While eating, they continued getting to know each other. To Zork's chagrin, he still had an erection.  
Attempting to hide the hard on, Zork ate his meal bent over.  
"Hey Zorky, why are you eating like that?" Paul asked after a minute.  
"Like what?" Zork asked.  
"Bent over like that." Paul answered, a little bemused.  
"I always eat like this silly." Zork lied quickly.  
Paul dropped the subject, but Zork could tell he was still a little confused.  
Perhaps they would have avoided sexual contact that night, but Paul unintentionally made that nigh impossible.  
Zork, still hunched over, just finished his food when he noticed a discoloration in the Sylveon's pale cream fur.  
Curiously, Zork moved a little closer to the Sylveon, forgetting about his erection for a moment.  
What he saw, however, made him remember real quick. The Sylveon was sporting a nice seven inch erection of his own.  
At the same time Zork saw Paul's erection, the cute fairy eeveelution noticed Zork's own arousal.  
Both males blushing bright red, they began to lick each other's faces affectionately.  
Soon, Zork moved to lick the Sylveon's ears and forehead, while Sylveon moved down to lick Zork's neck.  
They began to softly nip each other in sensitive upper-body areas such as the ears and neck.  
Neither thought about if this was right or wrong, neither assumed that perhaps the other had just spent time with them for sexual reasons. The opposite was so obviously true that either would have laughed in your face if you had suggested it.  
Paul began licking down Zork's body, the foreplay making the dark fox go crazy.  
The smell of Zork's body was very pleasant to the Sylveon. Everything about Zork was perfect in the fairy-type's mind.  
When Paul reached Zork's belly, Zork flipped him over and began doing the licking.  
The elusion Pokemon swiftly licked all over the Sylveon's body, soon reaching his member. Lust coursed through Zork more so than ever before. This felt right, this felt perfect. He never had such feelings at the clubs.  
Zork took paul's rod in to his mouth and sucked it.  
Feelings such as Paul had never felt before consumed his body.  
This was amazing!  
It was obvious to Zork he was doing a good job on the Sylveon, judging by the fairy-type's seemingly involuntary thrusts.  
Zork moaned around Paul's meat, his moans not having nearly the volume of the pleasured Sylveon's.  
If Paul were to guess what was happening, he would guess he died and went to heaven, such was the intense ecstasy running through him.  
The feel of Zork's warm wet mouth and tongue on his member felt so great to the fairy type Pokemon.  
Zork was experiencing a pleasure much different to Paul's, but it had the same power and potency.  
The dark fox Pokemon began to massage the Sylveon's balls while still sucking on the fairy fox's shaft.  
"Syyllllllll." Paul moaned, his climax imminent.  
Thrusting deep into Zork's maw, Sylveon unloaded his balls into the Zoroark.  
The liquid ran down Zork's throat, the elusion Pokemon loving the feel of the warm seed.  
Zork slowly moved away from the temporarily satisfied Sylveon.  
The fairy Pokemon gave his own rod a few licks, the taste of the Zoroark lingering on it.  
Paul had always known he was more attracted to males than females. As early as eight months old, he could remember asking his mother a controversial question.  
"Mommy?" He had asked the Vaporeon.  
"Yeah?" His mother had answered.  
"Why is it wrong for a male to love another male?" Paul asked innocently.  
"What do you mean?" She asked, the concern evident in her voice. "Your father loves you."  
"No, I mean love, like you love dad." Paul asked.  
"Well, because two males can't have cubs together." She said.  
Paul dropped the subject, but never forgot.  
Back in the present, Paul assumed the submissive posture, shaking his behind in the air.  
The sight filled Zork with even more lust than he previously had.  
He approached slowly and licked the Sylveon's lower back.  
Unable to wait any longer, Zork mounted the fairy eevee evolution and thrust forward.  
His initial thrust was unsuccessful in penetrating the Sylveon, but Zork soon rectified this.  
Paul didn't know what to expect. He was a virgin back there, and he didn't know what it would feel like to have this powerful dark type on top of him.  
This ignorance, however, was bliss and Paul was ready to be surprised.  
When Zork's member hit its mark and pressed deep into him, the fairy fox was not sorry for his actions. No, this felt amazing, better than he would have ever anticipated!  
He could feel Zork's shaft separating and stretching him. Some pain came with the pleasure, and Paul's eyes began to water.  
From this point, things only got better. The pain decreased, replaced by the pleasure of the Zoroark's member moving and out of him.  
"Zoooork." Paul moaned, thrusting gently backwards.  
The feel of Paul's tight hole gave Zork more pleasure than he had felt in many many years.  
His tongue hung from his mouth, moans and pleasured growls erupting from his throat.  
He gripped the Sylveon's shoulders, allowing him better leverage.  
With this new development, Zork thrust harder and faster than ever, this pleasing them both even more than before.  
Paul squeezed his hole tight on Zork's member as the dark type hit a sensitive area within the fairy type's body.  
The Sylveon appeared to have lost control. He thrust backward, trying to get as much of Zork's member inside of him as possible.  
Being a fox-like Pokemon, foxes being a member of the canine family, Zork had a knot which was used to tie him to his female mate.  
The thing was, Zork was not mating with a female. The elusion Pokemon wondered if this knot would hurt the fairy type. Unfortunately, there was no stopping it entering Paul's cavern due to Paul's enthusiastic participation.  
The Pokemon were lost in each other. The touch, the feel, the pleasure.  
The sound of their furry bodies impacting each other was muffled and didn't compare to the sound of their ecstatic moans.  
Zork's knot began to swell inside of the fairy Pokemon, stretching Paul's cavern wider.  
Zork continued to thrust, now unable to exit his lover's body.  
Knowing what was happening, Paul was nervous, not scared, of tying with the Zoroark.  
Muscles tensing up, his mind seeming to leave him, Zoroark prepared for the best climax of his life.  
The male Zoroark tried to prolong this amazing experience, but there was only so much he could do. He was going to cum, and he was going to very soon.  
"Paaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul!" Zoroark howled with pleasure, seed cascading from his pleasured rod and deep into the body of his beloved Sylveon.  
Completely unprepared for the feelings he now was feeling, Paul released his own load all over himself.  
Both Pokemon panted in the aftermath of the experience, seed dripping from Paul's stomach and ass.  
Zork's seed was largely imprisoned in Paul's hole, that being the purpose of a male canine's knot.  
The dark fox was struck with the feeling of happiness which lingered even after the sex act. He never felt this way at the orgies, it was always guilt which filled his heart there.  
They stayed in this position for the next thirty-five minutes. When Zork's swelling reduced enough for the two to separate, the dark type slowly dismounted.  
They licked each other free of the sticky liquid which covered the both of them, heading home to Zork's din afterwards.  
Zork finally found true happiness, his future never seemed brighter.  
His existence no longer focused on his self serving lusts and desires. His life now centered around his cute new Sylveon mate, who Zork vowed to make the happiest male in the world.

I remember when I was younger and didn't understand why people liked romances. Although these are different sorts of romances to the kinds my family read, I perhaps understand it a bit more haha.  
Never thought I'd end up writing that "garbage" at any rate.  
Well, I've got many many requests, some containing Pokemon already used or Pokemon I don't want to use consecutively.  
I can no longer promise all pairings will be done (course guess I never promised that in the first place), but all are catalogued for my browsing.  
Pairings are still welcome. This is most likely going to become a completely reader driven collection. I've only done one story that is my own pairing, that being chapter one.  
One last thing, with the approaching release of X and Y, I don't know how much I'll be writing. When the games are released, it could be a few weeks break for me.  
Even fanfic writers are intitled to breaks, right? No? Well screw you! I kid, I kid.  
See ya guys laytah! 


End file.
